paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 51: Posionous Adventure
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, the others continue to track down a way to stop nadakhani, nadakhani got Skye and gave her one wish, she wished Marshall would like her, she got sucked into the genie pot and nadakhani told Chase what her wish was. Chase ran off and the others must find him. Jay: where could he be Marshall: maybe back at the lookout Doris: doubt it Claude: so he has timothy I heard Jay: that's true dude Marshall: that's what zuma would say He sighs Jay: hey don't worry were going to save everyone Doris: I hope we will Jay: don't hope They stop at the lookout Marshall: no sign of him Jay: darn it Lily: where do we go now? Jay: where else would he go Marshall: I know only one other place All: WHERE! Marshall: the movie theater Doris: what would he be doing there Marshall: he always runs there Jay: be more specific genius Marshall: whenever he's upset Jay: let's go They do airjitzu to the theater Marshall: hmm what's playing Jay: total drama all-stars, ninjago, star wars, the seven little monsters, squidward and the fork Marshall: I wanna see starwars Claude: but what would chase want to see Marshall: probably star wars They run in Jay: CHASE! Colin: dude shut up I'm trying to watch the movie Marshall: hey colin Chase is sitting on the end Jay: SPOTTED HIM! Lily: quiet down They run over Chase: what do you guys want Marshall: to help you Chase: not after what I heard, just go away He gets up and walks out the door Doris: after him! They run after him Jay: STOP! He tackles him to the ground Chase: get off! He kicks him off Marshall: dude stop we just want to help Chase: YOU STOP, YOU'RE STEALING THE ONE I LIKE! Marshall: what no I'm not Chase: just leave guys He jumps and does airjitzu Marshall: dude come back! He stops on the roof Chase: I hate this day Nadakhani appears Nadakhani: want a wish Chase turns around Chase: go away Nadakhani: I will make it better Chase: NO YOU WON'T CAN'T YOU TELL I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! Nadakhani: no tricks I promise Chase: well if you promise He thinks Chase: I wish, I wish it would have never happened this way Nadakhani: you're wish is my command He gets sucked in Meanwhile Doris: I wonder where he went Marshall: I don't care now, if he wants to be like that Jay: come on let's get alone here Claude: yeah He steps on a leaf and yells Claude: OH NO! Lily: what? Claude: posion ivy! He starts running around Jay: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! STOP BEING A LITTLE GIRL Marshall: woah bro Jay: I'M SICK OF THIS BABY STUFF, OUR FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER STOP GOOFING AROUND! Doris: he does have a point Claude: ok sorry jay They walk outside and see chases badge Marshall: NOT AGAIN! He collapses Jay: dude it's ok Doris: we can stop nadakhani Marshall: we lost everyone! Marshall starts crying Marshall: I want this to all end Claude: it's ok I guess Lily: were stronger Jay: yeah just take deep breaths Marshall: where do we head now Jay: we can go to Katie's Marshall: I guess so They walk over to Katie's Katie: woah, where did everyone go Claude: gone, gone forever Jay: not forever, just for now Jay starts scratching his arm Lily: POSION IVY! Jay: oh my goodness Marshall: I have it to Doris: NOT ME STAY AWAY! She runs outside Nadakhani: welcome doris Doris: get outta here they are in there Nadakhani: wish for timothy back Doris: I WISH FOR TIMOTHY BACK, BUT FOR ME GONE The pot sucks her in and timothy falls out Timothy: where am I? The others run outside Claude: timothy Timothy: claude, lily! He hugs them Jay: haha hey dude Timothy: nadakhani got doris and he want's you next jay Jay: NO HE ISNT Marshall: we will stop him Claude: how Lily: we are 6 to like 20 of his pirate army Katie: I could get Sabina if she wants to Jay: sounds like a plan Sabina comes and they gather around the table Jay puts on his eyepatch Jay: look here's the plan, track him down or follow him and rush in grab the pot and smash it Timothy: sounds easy Marshall: might be risky Lily: sounds like that's the only plan Sabina: what are we waiting for lets go They run and do airjitzu End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes